


Shattered Soul

by XxxbladeangelxxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author can't spell to save her life, F/M, Gen, Irresponsible higher powers, One Shot, Past Character Death, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxbladeangelxxX/pseuds/XxxbladeangelxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All these years I've been begging for release from the tears and pain, my blood spilt without care.<br/>But now I've worn thin and you shall rue the day that you decided that I was no longer worth mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot as a Mothers Day present for my mom even though angst is not her type she was really happy, coincidently Patience is the literal meaning of my mother's name in English.  
> Fair warning this is my first piece of fiction, so I don't really know what I'm doing. some constructive criticism will be much appreciated.  
> XxxbladeangelxxX

All these years I've been begging for freedom, a kind act of mercy. No more pain filled gasps as I listen the ones who hold me in their 'tender mercies'. No more tears as things that should not exist surround me. Their deceptivly tender claws cutting into me, bringing forth the crimsion life blood running trough me as only an after thought, such 'delightfull' tourture nothing more than a means to taint what lays within, a pure soul the likes of none have seen. and soon never will, for I was never released. Granted neither mercy nor freedom. My prayers never heard nor answerd, my tears nothing more than a sacrifice for 'the greater good'.

And yet, as I concead defeat and loose the last vistages of a hope that once burned bright and pure within me, You deem it fit to grant me a release that comes neither in the gentle arms of darkness, nor the loving embrace of death. Instead you see fit to cast me back to whence I came. No longer cloaked in the blissful safety of ignorence, for here I stand broken and tainted not a shred of love to my name. But then he arrived, the light to my newfound darkness. His kind eyes, loving smile and generous heart all inexplicably devoted to me, as if were one of The Lady's own daughters, rather then a long forgotten abomination tossed away. But then You ripped him away from me! my light, my love, my safe harbour all distroyed in your petty rage.

You truly do abuse the power bestowed upon you by The Lady. You do not see the world under your charge nor do you wish to see the innocents under your protection so consumed are You by your arrogance and pride that the universe no longer holds meaning, to You life and death are nothing more than a source of entertainment, puppets who dance at your wicked command. for You see only the power You 'oh so rightfully deserve' and the need to keep your foothold strong.But you were foolish, so drunk in your power that You never gave but a thought to the possibility that your scattered toys would one day visit upon you their appreciation for years spent used only to be discarded on a whim, and now here you lay cursing your defeat and the world around you. Never realising that while you were blinded by your arrogance, I was guided by my grief.

And from now until anahilation all shall name me vengence, yet my Raheem shall once again call me Patience.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one-shot as a Mothers Day present for my mom even though angst is not her type she was really happy, coincidently Patience is the literal meaning of my mother's name in English.  
> Fair warning this is my first piece of fiction, so I don't really know what I'm doing. some constructive criticism will be much appreciated.  
> XxxbladeangelxxX


End file.
